Water dispensing units, such as water coolers and the like, conventionally, dispense water from a single container, such as a five gallon bottle which sits atop of the water cooler. In an office or commercial environment, or in a home where a great deal of water is consumed, the bottle must be frequently changed to replenish the water supply.
Further, where efforts have been made to dispense bottled water to an outlet, without using a water cooler, generally available systems still use a single container, e.g., the five gallon bottle. Once again, the water bottle has to be changed on a relatively frequent basis to replenish the water supply.